


Danser et chanter. (Et surtout rêver.)

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Poetry, Centième Nuit du FoF, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Poetry, Rhyming, Swan-Mills Family, swanqueen - Freeform, verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: L'histoire entre la méchante reine et la Sauveuse, racontée en vers. SwanQueen établi, et puis peut-être aussi un peu de Hookfire (on ne se refait pas…) N'est pas forcément toujours fidèle au canon (sans blague…)





	Danser et chanter. (Et surtout rêver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Circonvolution". Et il fallait en plus écrire le texte en rimes. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND'A : Ce texte a été écrit entre 0h00 et 1h du matin, donc désolée si le sens en est absent. Ça, et le fait d'avoir dû écrire en rimes, ça n'a pas vraiment aidé. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

La Reine et la Sauveuse étaient supposées se haïr pour toujours,

 

Qui aurait cru qu'ensemble elles trouveraient l'amour ?

 

Et pourtant, tout avait mal commencé,

 

Leur combat aurait pu durer des années,

 

Sans ce fils qu'elles ont tant aimé,

 

Et pour qui elles auraient tout abandonné.

 

Avez-vous la moindre idée de tout les détours,

 

Qu'elles ont pris avant de jurer de se retrouver toujours ?

 

Un garçon d'écurie mort,

 

Voilà ce qu'il a fallu pour provoquer le lancer de ce mauvais sort.

 

Et voilà ce que cela a amené,

 

Une méchante reine vengeresse et brisée,

 

Une Sauveuse qui seule a dû se débrouiller,

 

Puis un petit garçon qui l'a trouvée.

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry, enlevé, qu'elles auraient cherché dans l'enfer même,

 

Elles qui, parties pour ce voyage, se sont trouvées elles-mêmes.

 

Que de circonvolutions pour elles,

 

Mais comment s'aimer quand le devoir nous appelle,

 

Quand leur fils, écoute, trop crédule,

 

Pan qui le manipule ?

 

Un cœur arraché,

 

Volé,

 

Et deux mères affolées,

 

Terrorisées,

 

Qui, au prix d'un long combat dans cet endroit que tout le monde haït,

 

Ont enfin le ramener ici.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un reine et une Sauveuse, étrange direz-vous ?

 

Hé ! Un pirate et un Lost Boy se sont bien trouvés là-bas aussi, pauvres fous !

 

Que de complications et de circonvolutions pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne tenir qu'en quelques mots !

 

C'est que, voyez-vous, je m'exprime en vers – non réguliers, certes, mais qu'importe – ne m'en veuillez pas trop.

 

J'aimerais seulement raconter mon histoire,

 

Et qu'il n'y ait point trop de déboires,

 

Pour moi comme pour mes personnages,

 

Qui ont pour obligation de rester sages.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un méchant vaincu, un enfant sauvé, une malédiction évitée,

 

Et un secret qu'on ne peut plus garder.

 

Une mère qui s'évanouit,

 

Un enfant qui se réjouit,

 

Une histoire d'amour qui se poursuit,

 

Une famille qui se construit,

 

Et une fin heureuse qui se profile à l'horizon,

 

Ainsi qu'une maison.

 

Navrée si le sens se perd, mais en somme,

 

La fatigue m'assomme.

 

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plut et aura fait l'affaire,

 

Même si c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire.

 

Maintenant, mon histoire est finie,

 

Et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

 

 

>  

>  

 


End file.
